No One Cares
by kenken97
Summary: Jace convinces Simon to leave. He disappears and returns as a vampire. How is everyone going to react? P.S. I'd tell you the pairings but then it'll ruin the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Simon's not a vampire yet. Everyone else is still a Shadowhunter or Warlock, Faerie, Werewolf, Vampire. **

Simon watches from the bench inside the movie theatre. Jace is dropping Clary off. A little too late might he add. That's when Jace catches his eyes. He looks oddly furious. Though he hides it well from Clary. When she turns he lazily flips him off, then makes his way back where he came from.

It angers him. Probably shouldn't have, but he doesn't care. Suddenly he doesn't even want to talk to Clary. So with quick speed he flings himself inside the bathroom. Sadly Clary notices.

"Simon! Come out of there." She pounds on the door hard.

A passerby sends up a questioning glance.

He mouth's ex-girlfriend. _Ha, take that Clary, _he thinks. A wave of pleasure shoots through him when her pleas stop. After that he's quick to get home. Sadly his sister is waiting for him.

"Simon!" She sings from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" He says absently as he glanced through the mail.

Elijah rushes out to the living room in sweats and a large t-shirt. One of Simon's that says GOT GAME?. Yes, he'll admit that that's one of the lamest one's he has.

"I need to practice for beauty college. They told me to have a real person this time!" She claps her hands, "And I choose you!"

Simon's eyes widen.

A look of hurt passes over her face, "Fine. Never mind." She says barely above a whisper.

When she turns Simon rolls his eyes but the guilt already has him, "Alright. But nothing drastic."

/

By the time they're done Simon has a black Mohawk and the sides of his head are red.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He says slowly.

"I based your look off of Frank Iero! That's what the whole thing was about. Get a pic of a celebrity, or in your case, a really hot band boy, and do their hairstyle on your protégé."

"'Kay, first, I'm _not _your protégé. Second, why didn't you tell me? I look like a fucking emo kid!" He exclaims.

"A hot emo kid." She says guiltily.

"Ew." He whimpers.

She holds out her hand, ready to defend herself, "At least I got you that band boy look going!"

Simon puts his head in his hands, muttering expletives.

"And it's perfect for head-banging!" She offers.

Simon shakes his head, "I've got to go to school tomorrow like this. What do you think others are going to say? I'm literally going to be picked on to death."

"You know what, I'm going to take a picture of you and send it to my friend. She's brutally honest." Before he could say no she already had her pink cell-phone out and snapped a picture. With a whooshing sound, it sent.

The minute was excruciating. But finally a message came back.

"What did she say?" Simon said desperately. He moved forward to read it but Elijah moved it out of his eyesight. At least she had a comforting grin on, right?

"She said you look fucking hot. Well… those weren't her exact words." Elijah bit her lip. Finally, when she went off guard, Simon snatched it up.

He quickly scrolled to it and read it aloud, "That's the hottest fucking emo kid I've ever seen! I'd tap that! Who is it?" Simon's arms went limp and his head fell to the side.

"I'M NOT EMO!" He yelled.

"At least you're going to get laid!" She yelled back.

"Probably by the wrong sex!" He shot at her.

She seemed to take this in and then shrugged, "No difference."

The big event was when Simon's mom had gotten home. First reaction was to scream at him till the neighbors had to come over. Finally, when Simon could get a word in, he said that it was to help Elijah with her college and that he didn't know she was going to do it. As soon as he said the words help with her college it was completely fine. Which angered him deeply.

He sulked through dinner and clear up to eleven at night. However, after his long day, he eventually fell asleep, lying in his bed and staring up at the posters on his ceiling.

Simon awoke to the annoying buzzing of his cell-phone. Whoever is calling him this early is going to get an earful. Without looking at the screen he picked it up.

"Hello?" He said in a croaky morning voice.

"Good morning sunshine." It was Jace's sarcastic voice, suddenly he was serious, "Clary and I will be there in about a minute. We're taking you out and about-" Before he could finish Simon hung up on him.

"I'm so not in the mood for your bullshit, so you can walk your pretty little ass back to the Institute _buddy_." Simon growled to himself.

Angrily, he yanked the blankets up and over his head. But right after he did that his door busted open.

"Get up Simon-poo." Clary placed something down.

Next thing he knew he was being pulled by the feet out of his bed. He clung to the blanket in vain as he hit the ground.

"What's the matter? Got a zit?" Jace chuckled.

"You're so fucking funny." Simon shot back.

"Oh, someone's angry." Jace chuckled again.

Another person bounded in the room. His sister. The last person he ever wanted to see. She waved at Clary and Jace quickly before grabbing her brother by the feet and towing him out into the hardwood floor hallway. Jace and Clary followed. It was easy from there to get him to the bathroom.

"I gotta do your hair." She spit out when she yanked the blanket away.

Clary gasped.

Simon pulled his shirt up and over his head to cover his hair.

"What?" Jace said worriedly.

Clary pointed at Simon. He saw her through the mirror.

"What about him?"

"His hair…" She sounded horrified.

"Make them leave." Simon instructed.

Elijah pouted but did as told, "Can you guys, like, wait downstairs for five minutes. He'll be down by then, trust me."

They complied. So Elijah went to work. After the clouds of hairspray cleared and the smell of burning hair cleared Simon bolted out of there.

When he got inside his room he pulled on a baseball shirt that had the Foo Fighters symbol on the front. After that he pulled on a pair of light blue jeans with one rip in the knee.

Right when he was about to descend the beaten up wooden steps his sister attacked him.

"Picture! I need one for the class thing." She quickly snapped it. "Perfect!" Absently she kissed him on the check and went.

Disdainfully he wiped as his cheek. Surprisingly he found himself on the bottom floor. Clary had been waiting, not so patiently, and was staring wide-eyed at the stairs. Jace, who was picking up some family photo's, heard her audible gasp and turned around.

"Oh my god." Jace muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Where are we going?" Simon responded.

/

They ended up at Taki's. Only he didn't know that Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Jordan, and Maia were meeting them there. He shyly sat in the corner playing with the straw in his drink, ignoring the stares from them all.

"So why'd you cut it?" Isabelle asked normally.

"I didn't. My idiotic sister did without telling me what she was doing." Simon mumbled.

She shrugged, "It looks hot."

He scoffed, "Sure."

Maia was quick to agree, "No, it really does."

Even Jordan spoke up, "You're hot… for a dude."

That got a few laughs and seemed to brake the ice.

They ate, drank, and laughed. It was overall a good night. Clary ended up spending the night over at the Institute with Isabelle, as long as she swore on the Angel she wouldn't go anywhere near Jace's room to her mother. So Clary and Isabelle left early. Magnus and Alec were next, Magnus claiming that he was finally going to 'tap that'. After that were Maia and Jordan, heading back to 'chill' at their apartment.

"I guess…" Jace trailed off awkwardly.

"_I guess_ that I'm going over to the Institute to play a mad game of Truth or Dare. Isabelle and Clary demanded me to through text." He waved his phone around.

Jace ignored him. Simon hurried to catch up with him, passing the kitchen and smelling… a pop-tart burning? He shook it out of his head and followed the blond out the door.

From here there walk was silent. Jace didn't speak a word. Simon wanted to but was, he's embarrassed to admit, afraid that Jace would hit him. Sticky garbage rolled by their feet and smoke escaped a few sewer holes.

Simon could see the Institute. He smiled and picked up his space. Jace's hand caught the back of his shirt and tugged him into an alley. Jace had him pinned up against the wall. His hands forcefully on Simon's shoulder he spoke, "I don't like you. Let's make that clear. I think you're bad for Clary. So how about you just leave? I'll tell her you couldn't make it. Everyone's happy."

"Not me." Simon said through gritted teeth. He placed his hands on Jace's chest and tried to push but had no luck.

"No one cares if _you're _happy. I don't care if you hang out with Clary as long as it doesn't interfere with my time with her. Got it?" Jace pushed him violently into the brick.

Simon felt a warm drop slither down his back. It collected at the rim of his pants. Something sharp was sticking out from the wall.

"Fine." Simon muttered.

Jace stared. But eventually moved inside with grace. Simon watched him leave, wanting nothing more than to hurt him. Finally he kicked himself off the wall and walked down the street, hands pushed in his pockets.

"They don't care for you. Neither will that Clarissa." A silk voice said besides him

Simon jumped and found Raphael. That stupid vampire that almost made him into one. Simon rolled his eyes and continued his walk.

Raphael followed.

"What makes you think she'll love you when the man's she's so desperately in love with wants you to disappear?"

Simon spits to the side, not saying anything.

"Where are you headed?" He asks.

Simon shrugs, "I'm leaving. Getting out of this town. I'm eighteen tomorrow, there's nothing my mom can do to get me back."

Raphael seemed to ponder that.

"Listen close boy. This is once in a lifetime deal. Honestly, if anyone found out about this, we'd both be killed. Say yes or no and answer quickly. Would you like to become a vampire?"

Simon didn't answer quickly. Instead he stared in shock. Raphael snapped his fingers. Simon snapped out of it, "Uh, yeah. Yes."

Raphael nodded and looked around as if someone was watching him. Next thing Simon knew he was in Raphael's arms as he ran away from the institute.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon's headed to NYC tonight. Back to that hell hole. He's been gone one year and it obviously hasn't been long enough to him.

He had kept in contact with his mom. Even if he didn't want to he needed to. Simon managed to transfer his own schools, so he still graduated. Now he's going back, to visit his mother and sister.

When Simon reached the familiar apartment, he knocked. He wasn't sure if he should just walk in or what. So he just knocked.

It flung open and his mother is the first one out. Elijah is directly behind her though. Instantly he's encompassed by their strong hug. He only hugs back slightly though, ignoring the disappointed looks.

"Come in!" His mom wipes away the tears.

Simon pretends not to notice them.

Once inside he sits on the raggedy couch, "I missed you guys."

"Then why'd you leave?" Elijah whispers.

Simon shrugs, "It was something I really needed to do. But I'm meeting up with Eric tonight, he's going performing."

"Okay, but… you'll be back, right?" Elijah asks.

Guilt shoots through the vampire, he nods, "Yeah, of course."

Elijah smiles with trust. And Simon knows he cant leave tonight like he planned.

"Simon, it's so good to have you back." His mom says through tears.

Simon stands up and pulls them in for a hug, "I love you guys. Always."

His mother smiles and waves her hand around, she slaps him on the chest, "You better stop making me cry. Let's go have dinner."

Simon panic's, only for a second, "I'm actually sick from all the traveling. So no food for me tonight."

His mother pouts but lets it pass.

At the table Elijah runs her hand through his now grown out black hair, "I like this better than the Mohawk."

Simon chuckles, "Me too." He absently tucks a piece behind his ear.

"No more glasses?" His mom asks around a bite of lasagna.

He shook his head, "Nope, contacts."

"Wow, they make your eyes really dark. Oh, who died your hair by the way? It's nicely done."

Simon wants to say that his eyes are dark because he's now a vampire. His hair is now dark because he's now a vampire, that for some reason after dying, they darkened. But he doesn't.

He just laughs it off, "I definitely can't remember that one."

Elijah beams, "You never did have a good memory."

Simon plays with his sister, "And you never did listen well."

Elijah slaps him on the shoulder.

The rest of the dinner goes well. Simon helps his mom with the dishes and then rests on the couch till it's time to leave. The clock finally strikes eight and he's off.

After dinner he had dressed himself in a black and white striped shirt, a black hoodie over it, and then over that a black army jacket. He pulled on his belt to bring his black skinny jeans up higher so he could pull on his flat-black converse.

Right before he left he pulled on black fingerless gloves.

"Bye mom!" He called.

"Bye sweetie! Be safe!"

He closed the door and was off to the bar.

As soon as he entered he smelled the thickness of the smoke and alcohol. He walked over to an empty torn booth. Which was hard considering it was packed, for once.

Eric was already on stage along with the others. He waved slowly, not expecting Eric to see him but he did. He beamed and waved back.

"Simon."

Simon slowly turned. It was Jordan, with Maia.

"Mind if we sit down?"

He shook his head no, "Not at all."

They sat at the booth in front of him. Maia scooted in first and pushed the ash try to the end of the table.

Jordan awkwardly stared at his hands, "So how've you been."

Simon shrugged, "Good."

"New hair I see." Maia spoke.

Simon nodded, "Yep."

"You look good." Jordan tried.

Simon chuckled dryly. If only they knew.

"What are you doing there?" He noticed Maia pressing franticly on her phone.

"Nothing." She smiled, "Let me buy you some food."

Simon smiled sweetly but shook his head no, "Thanks, but I already ate."

Her scent was thick. Smelled just like a werewolf…. She frowned but nodded. He put his hood down cautiously.

Simon watched Eric after that. The band definitely improved, he'll give them that. Each time Eric pounded at his drums he got it correct. Except the guy that was covering Simon's part. He honestly was doing _horrible_.

He was so distracted by the band he didn't notice the tapping on his shoulder. He jumped and spun around, spotting Isabelle, Clary, and Magnus.

He gulped.

Instead of getting yelled at like he thought he was going to, he just got bombarded by hugs, even one from Magnus. Clary and Isabelle scrambled into the same bench as Simon and Magnus sat on the other side.

"Where's Alec?" He asked casually. It was the first thing he said, so far, to them.

Magnus answered, "He and Jace are headed here right now. They had a 'guy's day'. It's quite sickening really. I spent the first hour with them and hated it. So I spent it with Isabelle and Clary as an alternative."

Simon chuckled, "Was it fun?"

"Immensely so!" Magnus exclaimed.

Isabelle seemed on edge next to him. Which made him on edge as well. Even Clary seemed nervous.

"Clary, I like the runes. They look nice on you." Simon complemented.

Clary blushed, "Thanks. I've been told it makes me look badass."

Simon snorted, "Far from it."

"Simon, can Clary and I talk to you privately?" Isabelle asked.

Simon nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor. They pulled him around the corner by the emergency exit.

"You're a vampire?" Isabella asked incredulously.

Simon nodded.

"It happened the night I disappeared." He may be leaving some details out. But what they don't know wont' hurt 'em.

"That's why you went missing." Clary suggested.

"Sure." _No, it was because of your _stupid _boyfriend!_, he wanted to scream.

"I'm so sorry." They said in unison and hugged him once more.

Simon scoffed, "You shouldn't be. For once I'm happy."_ Take that Jace_, he thought.

Isabelle rolled her eyes but ran her fingers through his hair, "You look _hot_."

Blood rushed to his cheeks.

"You do! I'm loving the black hair." Clary commented.

Simon chuckled, "'Kay, hands off. I've got news of my own."

They waited.

"I've found out that I'm gay."

Isabelle choked on her own spit and Clary paled.

"You're gay?"

"Why yes, I am Clary. If you have that much of a problem with it then I guess you're… not really my friend." Simon moved to walk away but Isabelle caught him.

"We don't care if you're gay! Ass. You just caught us off guard. A lot."

Simon rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Can you go back now, before I regret ever coming back here?"

Clary and Isabelle frowned but nodded.

The rest of the night was quick after that. Simon found himself walking home alone at two in the morning. It wasn't very comforting. Especially when he heard someone gaining on him, fast.

Before he could even turn around the person was already there stopping him. They pulled on his left arm, forcing him to face them.

Jace.

There was an awkward silence. Finally Jace broke it, "Clary didn't want you walking home alone."

"Vampire. I don't need a bodyguard." Simon turned back around.

"Vampires can be hurt too you know." Jace added, walking with him anyway.

"Well not this one." Simon shot back, picking up his pace. "Just go already."

"Nope, Clary asked me to watch after you so I am." Jace responded.

"I'm not asking Jace. Go. Away." Simon growled.

"If you're trying to scare me that's a lame attempt." Jace scoffed.

"Whatever." Simon's eyes narrowed and he stopped, taking a break at the clearing.

Jace stared at him, confused. "Uh, why are we stopping?"

"Uh," Simon mimicked his idiotic voice, "because I like this spot."

"No need to tease." Jace responded, stepping up to his side.

"What the hell happened to you?" Simon shot back, pushing the blond, even though it didn't do much.

Jace turned towards him, an eyebrow raised questioningly. "What do you mean vampire?"

Simon pressed his finger into Jace's chest as he closed in on him threateningly. "You weren't even able to _speak _to me, Jace." He said his name with acid. "You hated me, despised me. Told me to stop hanging out with Clary because you didn't like me. Oh, and I can never forget that you said that _no one _cares if I'm happy." He pushed at Jace's shoulders, making him take a step back, not because Simon knocked him off his feet but because Simon was getting even closer in his rage.

"Yeah, I said those things. Can't you forget?" Jace growled, watching Simon come close again.

"No I can't forget Jace! You're the fucking reason I left! I bet you didn't know that one did you smartass? I was offered to live or become a vampire and I chose to become a vampire because of _you_." Simon poked his chest again bet Jace's hand closed in on it, squeezing hard.

"Simon, whoever offered you that wasn't supposed to-"

"No shit Sherlock." Simon interrupted.

"You're talking about what happened to me when you're the one that changed. You're the one holding a grudge-"

"I have every right to!"

"Maybe you do but I have every right to be forgiven. I was dumb, okay? I'M SORRY. What else do you want me to say Simon?" Jace let go of his hand, staring down at the boy.

Simon pursed his lips but took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked back out at the clearing and took a seat on the bench behind him. Jace sat down as well, staring out. They were silent for nearly fifteen minutes when Jace broke the silence, "I guess we can go back to hating each other now…"

"I guess so." Simon said brusquely and then rose and headed down the street quickly. To his disappointment, Jace followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jace said, looking puzzled.

"I'm taking a walk. You can go now." Simon shook his hand as if he were shooing away a cat.

Jace hit Simon's hand with his, "I'm not an animal. And I'm not going, I already told you that."

"Clary knows that I'll be fine." Simon muttered.

"She probably does. But I'm not going back to the institute just yet. She and Izzy have been acting weird lately…" Jace placed his hands in his pockets, dressed only in a tight black shirt, black shoes, and tight black pants. A black belt with a silver buckle pulled off the outfit.

"Maybe she's cheating on you with Isabelle." Simon joked, his smile quirking up at the corner. He pulled his jacket closer when a breeze passed them, "Aren't you cold?"

Jace shook his head no, noticing Simon and all his layers. He chuckled, "Not at all. Then Jace had gotten a little to close to a sharp lamp post, blood trickling down his wrist.

Simon's eyes widened and his clothed hands covered his mouth and nose.

"Shit," Jace stood there, awkwardly holding his hand out. He didn't have anything to wipe it on. And then he saw Simon, pushed up against the apartment complex they were by, hands blocking any air to him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

Jace noticed Simon gulp, "I'm fine, just haven't drank in a while, so this isn't good for you."

"I'm more worried for you then me." Then an odd idea popped into Jace's head and he moved in on the vampire.

"What are you doing?" Simon's voice was muffled by his sleeves.

"You said you haven't drunk in a while." Jace seemed to be in a haze, slightly mesmerized at the thought of Simon drinking his blood.

Simon's dark eyes widened, "I'm not drinking your blood!"

Jace's other hand grabbed hold of Simon's wrist, strongly gripping it. He pulled it down to Simon's side, realizing how weak Simon was at the moment. The smell of blood entered the vampire's nostrils and there was no stopping it now.

"Jace," Simon said in a slight whimper. "I-I can't."

Jace nodded, "Yes you can. Its fine, I give you permission."

Simon's eyes locked with Jace's. He looked as if he were begging for Jace, his face showed how bad he wanted him. "I hope you know I really hate you right now."

Jace's mouth twitched into a smile. His wrist moved closer to Simon's mouth and then he realized his fangs were out. A jolt of adrenaline went through his body and to a part that it probably shouldn't have.

Simon took hold of Jace's wrist and licked up the cut, eliciting a moan from Jace. He sucked gently at first, feeling the warmth coat his tongue. One more swallow of Jace and he pulled away, gasping.

"Oh my gosh." Simon said, his head falling back against the wall. Jace's blood was by far the best he's had.

Jace's trance had been broken as he stared at Simon's now pink lips, "Wow."

"Jace," Simon continued to walk on, "You're insane."


End file.
